Deseos Imposibles
by a92
Summary: No todo en la vida se puede conseguir tan fácilmente y menos cuando se trata del corazón de una bella doncella...


**Disclaimer: Akagami no Shirayuki-hime no me pertenece, esta increíble historia es obra de Sorata Akizuki**

 **«Este Matiz de Amor Participa en el Cuarto Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'»**

Un matiz de la pareja _ **Raji & Shirayuki**_

* * *

 **DESEOS IMPOSIBLES**

Si tan solo la hubiese conocido antes. Si tan solo hubiese sido el primero en descubrir la extraordinaria persona que ella es. Quizá, solo quizá, hubiese podido disfrutar de su maravillosa compañía.

Siempre he tenido lo que deseo, y no puedo creer que por una vil ambición Tanbarun haya perdido una increíble persona. Cuando supe de ella, la quería a mi lado, hacerla mi concubina, alardear ante todos los reinos de esos cabellos rojos como el fuego. Únicos. Hermosos. Tenía que ser mía, costara lo que costara. Y así, la orden fue dada. En breve ella sería mía. No la compartiría. Sería la mujer que me complacería sin tener que atarla al trono. Mi puta personal.

Pero fue ese día cuando me di cuenta que nunca se puede tener todo lo que se desea.

―No está en su tienda.

―No la he visto.

―Apenas ayer estaba aquí, no sé a dónde fue.

Nadie sabía nada. Aun así, me negaba a dejarla ir. En mis manos el recuerdo de sus cabellos que dejó en aquella ventana.

―La vi salir en la noche.

Eso fue suficiente para iniciar la cacería. Si no sería para mí, no lo sería para nadie. Su gran belleza no me permitía enviar algún asesino. No. Ella debía morir de otra forma, una en la cual su belleza no se perdiera por la desfiguración de su cuerpo.

Veneno.

¡Eso! Veneno y una manzana roja, tan roja y hermosa como sus hebras. Ese sería su mejor final.

Pero una vez más las cosas no salen como deseo y conozco el significado de la palabra MIEDO. Eso es lo que sentí mi cuerpo recorrer.

Zen.

Él se la lleva a otro reino. Yo, aprendo la lección y no me vuelvo a meter en su camino. No, hasta que la vuelvo a ver en el castillo. En Clarines. Con los Wistalia.

Cuando la veo, comprendo el sentimiento que me acompañó todo el viaje. Puedo reconocer que deseaba verla desde aquel terrorífico día. En esta visita es cuando descubro que estuve a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida al querer matarla.

Después de ese día no hago más que pensar en ella. Quiero ser mejor para que ella me reconozca como un gran rey. Quiero que ella esté orgullosa de su reino natal. De Tanbarun. De su gente. De mí.

El tiempo pasa sin que lo pueda detener y las ansias de verla me consumen. Necesito volver a verla. Es por ello que la invito al castillo. Un baile. Así podré tenerla más cerca de mi cuerpo. Así podré sentir su calor.

Nuevamente las cosas no salen como deseo. Ella es secuestrada. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ser de utilidad. Y su príncipe viene por ella. Es este el punto donde debo reconocer que mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos.

Ella ya tiene dueño. No. Su corazón es quien ya tiene dueño. Y solo puedo estar feliz por ella. Quien está a su lado es tan grandioso como ella. Sé que la puede hacer feliz. Más feliz de lo que yo hubiese podido hacerla.

Los años han pasado. Gracias a ella, y según Sakaki, me convertiré en un buen rey. No puedo esperar a verla de nuevo para decirle todo lo que he avanzado. Mis esfuerzos han dado frutos y quiero que ella sea testigo de mis obras.

Una tarde de invierno mi corazón pierde algunos latidos de vida. Una carta, no son muchas palabras, pero han sido las suficientes para provocarme un hoyo en el pecho.

Ella se casa. Maldito afortunado. Zen. Wistalia Zen. Si no tuviera la certeza que él la ama, convocaría todas las tropas a mi mando y atacaría. La recuperaría, no me importaría provocar una guerra. Pero no es necesario.

Necesitaré una botella del mejor vino esta noche.

La caravana es grande. Hoy inicia el viaje hasta el reino vecino, nos espera un largo recorrido, todo está previsto para llegar una semana antes. Toda mi orquesta se encamina a Clarines. Si no seré yo quien esté a su lado en el altar, entonces que sea mi música quien la acompañe y se abra paso por todo lo alto.

―Shirayuki, deseo que seas muy feliz, si llegas a necesitar cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

―Gracias, Raji, lo tendré en cuenta.

―Zen, amigo, te llevas una extraordinaria mujer. Quiérela, respétala y ámala.

―Puedes estar tranquilo.

No hay duda. Guardaré por el resto de mi vida este momento. Ella no es mía. Aun así, será feliz, y eso es todo lo que yo deseo para ella. Me despido de la pareja, la fiesta debe continuar y mi orquesta resuena en todo el castillo.

Que sea mi melodía quien la abrace y susurre en sus oídos en el día más feliz de su vida.


End file.
